


Fuzzy Nights

by Chezborger



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smutty, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 04:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chezborger/pseuds/Chezborger
Summary: Lonely nights change and turned heated
Relationships: Uta (Tokyo Ghoul)/You
Kudos: 2





	Fuzzy Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Pure smut :D was a request that I was sitting on for a while and incorporated my own idea that I was also sitting on for a while into it. Enjoy!

As the outside got colder she bundled up more trying to fight it. As much as she liked the chilly weather it was nice to stay inside and drink a hot beverage while adoring it from the inside. When Uta was at the shop she would create a bundle of blankets and wear warm fuzzy pjs everywhere in the apartment. But at the same time she also longed for Uta more. He seemed to be spending more time om his designs which resulted in him staying later. Having to find ways to pass the time she binged her favorite movies doing her same routine, getting comfy. Soon she heard keys jingle and the door open. "Hey, what are you doing up late?" He asks seeing her head poke open from the blankets.

"Join me." She reaches out to him making grabby hands and he smiles practically ready to smother her. She makes room letting him sit down then sits right on his lap. Remembering him saying that he enjoys her company so he can cuddle with her and have his hands on her even though she would be red in the face every time. "How was your day?" She asks and he goes on to tell her his progress and how he's happy with his latest works. She's happy too but deep down shes longing for something but cant bring herself to say it.

"I've been neglecting you. I know I'm sorry" He whispers above her ear giving her a kiss on the top of it. "Let me show you how sorry I really am though." His hands come under her soft silk type shirt.

"Okay..." She says barely above a whisper as the anticipation grew quickly. But as soon as his hand makes contact with her wanting breasts she gasps from surprise.

"Y-Your hands are freezing!" She whimpers but his cold finger tips play with her soft heated nipples getting them hard quickly. Her mouth opens slightly from the sudden cold and from the fingers that seems to know every button to push on her chest, which were two so far.

"Help me warm up then." His ice like fingers go down her tummy, into her fuzzy jammies, then into her underwear. Those also being silk. Utas favorite making him bite into his lip trying to contain his noises of appreciation"You're just so soft today aren't you." She whimpers in response to bashful to say anthing with lidded eyes while he spreads her pussy lips, rubbing her heated pearl and getting a mewl in return. His cold fingers started to heat up as they swirled the hard pearl and went deep into her pussy. All she could do was squirm in his lap from pleasure as moans slipped one by one but it only made his fingers move deeper that she thought they could. "You warm me up so nicely." he nibbles on her neck and she looses it, moaning and Fluttering tight around his fingers as they went from slow to so fast the noise echoed and only made her cream harder.

"I'm still cold." He pulls out his dripping fingers. She was ready to warm him up some more. He pulls himself out and slaps himself right againts her weeping lips. 

"Hurry up! p-please, uta. Let me, warm you up some more...." She whines embarrassed and he couldn't say no to that, but still he wanted to have some fun. 

"You sure?" He asks right as the head plays at her gripping hole. "I don't know-"

"Yes, just hurry!" She blurts out whining again, looking away as she realizes her sudden outburst and He chuckles againts her neck sinking into her as he guides her hips down. As soon as she sunk down she starts bouncing herself on him with his guiding hands making herself gasp at the stretch. Now everything was so warm and fuzzy. The feeling of soft clothes pared with his cock was just, too incredible to the senses. "I-it's.... so-so good..." She chants lost in pleasure of his plunging cock. "So good, I'm so close!" Her eyes try to shut from pleasure. Rolling back but she tries her hardest to watch his concentrated face and flexing abs. When her hips speed up instinctively and rides him faster, his own moans are able to be heard. 

"So quickly? You must've really been craving this." He watches as her body shakes from her approaching orgasm. He groans feeling her walls squeezing his cock. "Did that feel good, huh?" He teases and she nods with redden cheeks trying to hide her face behind her hands. He smiles guiding her down still inside. She moans out into the heated air feeling him moving again in her sensitive pussy. "Good." He pounds into her and she let's out high whimper from being so sensitive. Clawing at the warm blankets underneath her as her eyes roll back. His hips never let up and she wouldn't want it any other way. He holds onto shaking hips roughly trying to get a grip. He pushes his thumb onto her clit giving it extra attention and he feels her pussy get tighter around him. "That's it..." he moans feeling her close around him."Tell me...fuck...tell me, you want to cum... and I'll let you." He smirks down at her. It was all to much the pounding and noises, the soft sheets. but she knew if she didn't that his hips would slow down and the feeling would be ripped from her. In a second. 

"P-Please...mhmm...Please... I-I want to I-" when his hips angle to hit right on her g stop it's all over from there. "Please! I need to c-cum.. I-" he cuts her off with a kiss and she knows that's the okay to go ahead and let go. Her whines are swallowed as her eyes roll back and her hands are gripped above her head. The pounding doesn't stop till her walls are done milking him dry. He slows down but never pulls out completely. He kisses up her neck as she catches her breath from being throughly fucked. "So good..." she coos as her fingers come through his hair. Uta doesn't let up his tiny kisses and nips. "Always so good..."


End file.
